Waiting for the end to come
by JJAM4JBF2
Summary: She was raised as a Keiley Malfoy twin sister of Draco Malfoy. But before she was able to go to Hogwarts she went under protection and changed her appearance and her name to Hermione Granger.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, well hello, people of fanfic, this is my very first story for HP. So please, be nice and review…just for me! **

**And pronounced Kay-ley **

**Chapter 1:**

_**HERpov**_

"Hey!" I yelled at my twin brother.

"Well, Keiley, you've got to see that one coming!" All I did was glare at my twin brother Draco. "Aww, Keiley, you know you love me." Just keep pouting.

"No, I don't love you, you squirted me with water! And ruined my pretty new dress, AND my pretty new BOOK!"

"Aww, we'll just get dad to dry it."

"NO."

"Well, then, I'm just going to have to do something about that." While talking he slowly moved towards me…ohh no!

"You better not jump on me!" I shouted, very scared at what his was going to do.

"Well, you better RUN!"

"AHHHHH!! STOP! NO! MOMMY!" I shouted, running around the big garden, trying to run away from Draco.

"Keiley? Oh! Draco, be nice now, don't try to hurt your little sister."

"MOMMY! Why are you laughing at me!! Dray got my book ALL wet! And I'm not that much younger than he is!" I pouted

"Kay, we can just dry your book, don't worry about that. Come on, Dray, Kay, come in for lunch."

"Yes mommy!" We said together.

* * *

"Night, princess."

"Nighty, night, mommy. Nighty night, daddy." They each gave a kiss on my check and left, leaving a little bit of my door open, so the light could come in.

After I hear mommy and daddy walk down the stairs, I slowly climb out of my bed and sneak into Drays room.

"Knock, knock, I'm here!" I whispered, shouted, after walking to his room, and climbing into his bed.

"Ohh, good, mommy and daddy, didn't catch you!" He cheered moving over so I had more room.

"I know, I'm just so good at this, every time you try to get into my room, you get caught!"

"No, I don't." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Hey, it's our birthday tomorrow! Were turning, 6!"

"I know that dummy!" I half yawned the last part.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah, then we can wake up early and open presents!"

I snuggled into my brothers arm, slowly drifting asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I told, you they would end up sleeping together, they wouldn't really be apart from each other for too long would they?" I heard mommy and daddy talking quietly.

"Yes, well let's wake them up. Big day for them."

"Honey, honey. Come on, wake up sweetie." Mommy said waking us up.

Dray opened his eyes, slowly, and blinked a couple times before remembering that today was our birthday. How silly of him.

"AH! AH! AH! I'M 6! 6! 6!" he shouted jumping up and down the bed.

"Yes, dear, now come down, before you hurt your little sister. Come on now, get dressed so you can start opening your presents."

I quickly got up and went to my room, mommy following me. While I brushed my teeth and washed my face, mommy helped pick out my clothes for day, usually Miffy my house elf would do it for me, but since it's a special day, mommy does it for me. I quickly change into my outfit for today.

"KAY!" Dray shouted, right after mommy pulled my dress down from my head.

"Dray," mommy told him. "You have to knock; daddy taught you that you have to knock before you come in."

"Sorry mommy," Dray looked at mommy with his puppy eyes, and then quickly looked back at me. "Kay, come on! Let's go down! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

"I'm coming!" I kissed mommy on the check and quickly turned to Dray and he came to hold my hand and go to living room.

"I think I have more presents than you do!" I told him after looking at my pile of presents.

"NO! I have more than you do!"

"Yeah, well than let's count them!" I challenged him.

"I can count faster than you can!"

After that we went to count how many presents we had.

"14…what's after that Kay?" Dray asked me.

"I think it's 20."

"No, I think it's 18." Dray said.

"No, sweetie, it's 15." My daddy laughed, while correcting us.

After opening our presents-we had the same amount of presents-we went to go eat lunch, French toast! While we ate lunch, aunt Bella came over.

"Happy birthday Dray, Kay!" She shouted at us.

"AUNTY BELLA!" we shouted together.

After we spent the day with our cousins and aunty and uncles. Me and Dray were saying bye to our cousins, aunties, and uncles when Tiffy-another of our house elf-came and whispered something to daddy and he left, looking concerned, or something like that.

Everyone left. Mommy was taking us upstairs when all of a sudden daddy told mommy to come to him, so mommy told Miffy and Spiffy-Drays personal elf-to get us ready for bed, while she had to talk to daddy. After getting ready, I walked across the hall to Dray's room.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Miss. Malfoy. Miss. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, is waiting for you and Master Malfoy down in the living room."

"Mm'k, I'll be there in a moment Miffy." I mumbled into my pillow.

I slowly got up and stretched, walking to my closet, picking out an outfit for today, a green sundress with white flats. After changing and putting my hair in a high pony tail, I quickly hopped downstairs. Seeing mom and dad with Dray sitting on the opposite couch, looking confused.

"Morning guys! What's wrong?" I asked, seeing mom and dad's worried face.

"We have very important news to tell you both. Seeing that you would go to Hogwarts soon." Daddy started out. "I talked to Bella with your mother, and the other Death Eaters, we decided that it is way too dangerous for you, Keliey, to stay at Hogwarts, we have heard top secret information from the Light side, they have planned to take Keliey and use her against us. But we didn't hear anything that would hurt Draco." Father started.

"So we decided that while you are in Hogwarts, we are going to put a glamour charm on you Keliey, but you can take it off when you come back for winter break, and all the other breaks, since we would have the highest protection to protect you, but when you are at Hogwarts, I want to put a glamour charm on you and say that you are from a muggle family. It is the best way to protect you." Mother explained.

"So I can take it off when I come back home right? And I can come home, right?" I asked. I was really scared that I wouldn't be allowed back home.

"Of course dear, we wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. NOTE

**Sooo sorry to those who started reading my story and was waiting for me to update and I never updated! My computer went all wacky and I couldn't write the next chapter I already started. So it should be up soon.**

**-JJAM4JBF2**


	3. Planning for you

**Hello People of fanfiction!! Here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't really think I own anything, if I did I would be a millionaire by now.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**HERpov:**_

TWEET! TWEET!

"Mmm." I stretched on my bed getting ready to go downstairs. "Summer really is the best time of the year."

I got out of bed getting ready to go down for breakfast, choosing my outfit for the day. Blue robes? Or purple ones? Purple. After choosing my outfit I got my hair into a loose ponytail.

"Morning daddy, morning mommy." I said once I saw them at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie." I heard them say.

All of a sudden I heard an owl knock on our window.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. "HEY IT'S OUR HOGWARTS LETTER!!!!" I shouted out loud seeing the sealing on the back of the letter.

After seeing the letter addressed to me and Draco, I ran upstairs as fast as I could and ran to his room. Without knocking I ran in, seeing him still sleeping. I ran to his window and opened the curtains, letting the sun light pour in.

"Mmm…nargels…coming for me…" Draco mumbled out before his head disappeared under his pillow.

"DRAY!! Wakey, wakey!!" I giggled. "Look our Hogwarts letter came!!" I looked at Dray seeing him STILL under his pillow. I sighed before using the last thing that would wake him up.

All of a sudden, the silence in the house was interrupted with a scream. "NARGELS! I'll get you all!!"

"Here's your Hogwarts letter. By the way Dray, there's no such thing as Nargels." I giggled and walked out his room.

"Sweetie, you have to eat you carrots." My mother scolded me, when I finished my dinner…but she saw that I didn't touch my carrots.

"Mother." I gave the best puppy eyes I could work up at the moment. "I don't like carrots and you know that. So why do I even have to have it on the plate! Its wasting food."

"You not eating food on your plate are wasting food." My mother told me in a stern voice.

"Dad!" I turned to look at my dad for help of getting out of eating…*shudder* carrots.

"Cissa, you know she doesn't eat carrots. Just let her go." FINALLY! I was saved from eating…CARROTS!

"HEY! Why does she always get to get away with everything! If I don't eat my broccoli I get in trouble!"

"Here how about this. I'll eat your broccoli and you'll eat my carrots?" I asked my brother.

"Sounds good." He smiled and toke my plate and scooped my carrots to his plate.

"Good night mommy. Good night daddy. Night Dray." I said walking up to all of them and hugging each of them before I went up stairs to bed.

"Good night Keiley." They replied to me.

I looked back to them to blow them a kiss, but when I turned back I saw mother and father give each other an uneasy glance. Walking back to my room feeling like something bad was going to happen soon and crawled into my bed. Tossing and turning for a while, finally falling into an uneasy sleep.

_**NARpov**_

"Good night Draco." I said while tucking him into his bed.

"'Night mother." He replied.

I slowly walked back out with Lucuis. The silence in the house tonight seemed unlike how it usually was, happy.

"Narissa, when is Bella coming? We need her here before I leave to meet the Dark Lord, and tell him where we decided to hide Keiley.

"She should be here by now. Unless she's late, which she shouldn't be, she knows that this concerns her niece and her safety." I answered. If Bella was late tonight, I might not forgive her. She was responsible for taking Keiley to the safe place.

"Good. I need to make sure that Bella doesn't make a mistake to where to put Keiley. I don't want her with those…real muggels."

"Master Lucuis, Mistress Naricissa. Mistress Bellatrix is in the living room wating." Puffy the house elf said.

"Good, tell her that we will be there soon." I said.

"Yes Mistress."

"Narissa! Lucuis!"

"Bella!" I said happy to see her.

"Bella." Lucuis said. "Sit and we will finish the plans of where to put Keiley."

"Yes. Well I talked to Nymphadora about putting Keiley with her and go under as a muggle for us to protect Keiley for us. She is our cousin and I am sure that she is a good person to help Keiley." Bella started.

"Nymphadora?" I asked . "Are you sure that she'll be willing to help us? We haven't acknowledged that part of our family for since she married that muggled." I wasn't too sure that they wouldn't betray us and give Keiley to the light side people and use it against us.

"Yes, Naricissa has a point Bella. I rather not take a chance with them having something to use against us. Especially my only daughter." Lucuis said, holding onto my hand.

"Well where else could we say Keiley is from? We can't have her with us that would be too dangerous for her!" Bella exclaimed.

"Lucuis! There has to be another way!" I looked into his eyes pleading that he had another plan to keep my one and only daughter safe.

"Don't worry Naricissa, I'll think of some way to keep Keiley safe." He whispered to me softly.

"Wait. Isn't there a family that can help us? The Ruggles? A long family friend. We could trust them! And not many people know about them!" I said in a rush, having somewhat of an idea to protect Keiley made my heart feel a little bit better.

"The Ruggles?" Bella and Lucuis said at the same time. "That could be a good idea." Bella said after thinking it over.

"Yes, it could be a good idea, the best thing is that not a lot of people about this family." Lucuis added on.

After giving this idea, we started to plan out everything and made sure that the Ruggles would be able to help us and made sure that this was a fool proof plan.

"I need to meet with the Dark Lord and make sure that he knows of the plan." Lucucis stood up and kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye to Bella and left to the fireplace.

**Alright there's the second chapter for you guys! Sooooooooo sorry that I toke so long, I wanted to finish this, but suddenly my two cousin came and I had to spend time with them, and sadly they only had dial up so that toke like years to load up and I didn't have my story on the computer, and unfortunately I'm at a resort so I don't have internet so I'll post this as soon as I get back…6days. But thank to all those who reviewed and/or alerted this story!!! I will try to make sure that the next chapter will definitely be up sooner…I hope and I'll try! Really I will!!!!**


	4. It's not fool proof

**HELLO EVERYONE!!! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, alerted and the rest of the shmuck! And Woops I accidently put chapter 1 instead of chapter 2 in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing**

**Chapter: 3**

_**HERpov**_

"Can you believe it? There's only like 2 weeks left before we go to Hogwarts!!" I screamed out. Sitting on the grass in the backyard, I looked at Dray and he turned around.

"Are you really happy to go to Hogwarts?" He whispered.

I could feel that he wasn't too happy. "Dray? What's wrong?" I whispered and gently turned him around.

"Well, it's just that…when we DO go to Hogwarts, we won't be able to talk to each other like we do now. And I can't be too close or they'll see though the disguise, and know that you're my little sister." He whispered the last part.

"Draco. We might not be able to talk during classes, but we have the holidays to spend time with each other, right?" I could actually feel the pain that Draco was feeling right now. I could all ways tell when he was happy, sad, or angry, and vice versa. And right now I was starting to get scared. What Dray said had a point. We couldn't be how we were right now.

"Your right, we still have the holidays to spend time with each other. Now stop ripping out the grass."

I looked down and saw that I had a handful of grass. Oops.

"Hey its getting a little…hot here isn't it?" Draco said, while a smirk was forming on his lips.

…This…does not look good. "What are you getting at right now?"

"Well…it's just a little…hot isn't it Kay?"

Ok, right now I am not scared…I AM BEYOND TERRIFIED!! And I could feel that Dray was up to something…bad. "Don't even think about doing anything to me!" I squeaked out.

FLLOOOSHHH!!!! And suddenly water poured over my head in a rush. "AHHHHH!!! COLD!!!!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE DRACO BRETT MALFOY!! YOU ARE SOO NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME!!!" I yelled out, chasing him.

"Let's see about that Kay!" He laughed while running away.

"See I told you I could get away with that!!" He smirked at me with that…that…SMIRK!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I scowled.

"Awww, Keiley, you know you could never be mad at me more than a while."

"Your right." I sighed out loud. "And I don't know how in the world I got to end up being twins with you. The most annoying boy I have ever met."

"Sis, you haven't met THAT many boys, actually I'm sure that you haven't seen any other boy besides me and dad." He smiled at me and gave me a bear hug that I snuggled into. I was protected by my family very well so when Draco's friends came I was never allowed to be with them, they didn't want Draco's friend to accidently hurt me while play fighting.

"I love you." He whispered to me

"And sadly, I love you too. My annoying twin." I said

_**LUCpov**_

_Later that evening_

"Keiley. After dinner, Aunt Bella will help you get to the Ruggles. The family that you will pretend to be from." I looked at my daughter and son's shocked expression.

"What?" They yelled out.

"I-I-I thought that I wasn't going to move in with them until the last three days before school started!" Keiley chocked out.

"Yes, well the plan changed. We figured out that three days wasn't going to be enough for you to get use to them. And what if someone asks you about your family? You'll need to remember a lot of things about them so they won't suspect that you're my daughter." I knew that sending her out earlier was hard for everyone. But it was for safety that she had to go so much earlier.

"Keiley, I know this is hard for you, but we want you to be safe. And think about this. You would come back to us for the holidays." Naricissa, told them.

"Don't worry, the Ruggles are a really nice family." I tried to make Keiley feel a little better.

_**HERpov**_

I couldn't believe it. I was suppose to leave tonight! And I thought that leaving three days before Hogwarts was a horrible enough.

"Keiley? Dear, did you pack all your things yet?" I looked up and saw my mother walking into my room, towards me.

"Yeah." I said barley above a whisper.

"Don't worry Keiley, we'll see you soon." My mother stood up and grabbed onto my hand and pulled me with her. Holding onto my hand we walked out my bedroom door. But before I fully left my room, Draco caught my free wrist and held me back.

"Hurry, up and meet me downstairs." My mother left me with my brother seeing that it really did hurt us both to not be able to admit that we were brothers and sisters at school.

"Keiley. I already miss you." My brother looked at me and I could feel that my eyes were watering already.

"What am I going to do without you?" I was starting to get scared, I didn't usually go anywhere without my brother, and this time, I wasn't going to be with him any time soon.

"I don't know what to do without you either!" He exclaimed.

"I don't want leave anymore!" I was getting really scared now.

"Well you have to if you want to be safe! Here, I got for you." Draco added softly.

I looked down into my hands where Draco but something into it. It was a small blue box. "What is it?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"It's something I got when we went to Digaon Ally." Draco started to blush furiously.

I slowly opened the box to see the prettiest necklace, prettier than the ones my mom has, and they are pretty. It was a dark blue pendent in the shape of a rain drop. I looked at my brother; it was going to be harder now to leave him now. I closed the box. "Thanks, I'll always wear it." I whispered.

"It's platinum; mom helped me pick it out for me. I know that you love the rain so I got this for you."

"KEILEY!! Time to go!" I heard my father shout out my name from the front door.

"I'll miss you tons!" I whispered and ran down the stairs to my Aunt Bella.

"We'll have to go over riding on a broom, because we don't want the ministry to know where we've been with you. I don't know how much we can trust the ministry when they want Albus to be the ministry." My Aunt Bella answered my confused look when I saw her holding a broom.

"We'll see you soon. We can't go with you to take you to the Ruggels because the Ministry might be watching us really closely" My mother looked at me before she grabbed me into a tight hug, letting go so my father could say goodbye to me.

"Here you go. Don't open it until you get to the safe house." I felt a small box pushed into my hands again. "It's from me and your mother." He whispered to me. "Don't worry we have heavy protection while you travel to the Ruggels." I quickly put the two boxes I got and put it into my robes.

I looked around and I saw many of my dad's friends that gathered around the door. I was pretty sure that no one was going to come after me with these people around me.

"Let's go." My Aunt Bella told me, taking my luggages and putting it onto the broom.

I toke one last look at my house that I wouldn't see for a while, then looking at my parents, and lastly I looked at my brother that was standing at the top of the stairs looking back at me. Before I knew it the door shut behind me.

"I'm going to have to put a glamor charm on you before we leave ok? It's so that you would look like their family." My Aunt told me while she took her wand out and pointed at me.

I could feel tingling going through my whole body, and as soon as it came, it stopped. I wondered how I looked right now but before I could look up a mirror my aunt spoke to me.

"Get on the back Keiley, we have to get going." I looked at my Aunt and climbed behind her. Holding onto her tightly and we shot off to the sky, with everyone flying around me in a circle.

After some time in the air I tried to calm myself down, I would see my family again soon, during Christmas and other holidays, but somewhere in me I felt that today wasn't going to go as smoothly as my parents planned it to be.

Then it came so fast I didn't know where it came from but it started with a scream in the pitch black air, then a green light came and missed me by the slightest bit. Chaos was all around me, I couldn't tell what was going on, but from what I could make out from all the yelling; the light side found out that my parents were trying to protect me. And found out that tonight was going to be the night.

"TAKE HER TO SAFTEY! NOW!" I heard someone tell my Aunt Bella.

I couldn't feel anything except my Aunt turning sharply and I held onto her more tightly, fearing that I would fall off.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH HER BELLATRIX!!" I didn't know who was following us and who yelled out loud to my Aunt, but I was scared, and not for my own life, but for my Aunt. I didn't want her to die because of me.

"STUPEFY!" I turned around and something hit right in the middle of my chest. It was so strong that I flew off the broom. All I heard when I was falling off the broom was "NOO!! AVADA KEDAVA!!"

After I could feel the hard impact of me hitting the ground. After was darkness. I couldn't feel anything. And that scared me the most. But before I could think of anything else it was pure black.

**Alrighty how was that???? I wrote half of this during my car ride back home!!! I hope that you all like this chapter. And I'll update as soon as I get some reviews!!! **


	5. Hurting because of you're gone

**Well Hello once again!!! And thank-you to all those who reviewed, alerted, and the rest of the shmuck. And I'll try to answer the questions you asked, in this chapter. And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm not sure how you spell some of the names and I when I tried looking them through the book I couldn't find it, great isn't it? Well please bare with my spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter: 4**

_**BELpov:**_

I took Keiley's hand and walked towards the door. I didn't show it but it was breaking my heart when I saw Keiley and Draco trading looks before we left the door, but I was a Death Eater, and Death Eaters learned how to control their emotions in front of other Death Eaters. The Dark Lord once said that only weak people show emotions, and I was not a weak person.

I checked my pocket making sure that the note to the Ruggles were still there.

"Selwyn, is everything ready?" I turned around quickly and asked him sharply.

"Yeah, every things ready." He replied quickly.

I turned back to face Keiley. "I'm going to have to put a glamour charm on you before we leave ok? It's so that you would look like their family." I told Keiley before I took out my wand and muttered the spell quickly and before she opened her eyes, I put the note onto her robes, she wasn't suppose to know about the note before she was 17. "Get on the back Keiley, we have to get going." I told her while I climbed on the broom.

Right after Keiley climbed onto the back of my broom, I counted to three in my head and everyone shot up at the same time. We got into the air and everything was going smoothly. But suddenly someone shouted out "AVEDA KEDAVA!" they barely missed me and I looked back frightened that it hit Keiley, but thank goodness it missed her as well.

"BELLATRIX! TAKE HER TO SAFTEY NOW!" Rodolphus screamed at me.

I turned sharply trying to lose Trinxks who was following me closely, but him and his righteousness for the light side caught up to us. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH HER BELLATRIX!" He yelled to me over the loud noises of others fighting each other. I was about to turn back and kill him but before I could, he yelled out. "STUPEFY!" I looked back and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Keiley turned around and the stunning spell hit her right in the chest and she fell off the broom.

"NOO! AVEDA KEDAVA!!" I was furious, the killing spell hit him and I dived down to try to catch Keiley, but Spencer stopped me in the middle and shot a killing spell at me, but it missed me by miles. And him seeing that it didn't kill me he raced away on his broom.

"YOU BLOODY COWARD!" I shot any spell that came to my head at him but, he got away before I could do much damage to him.

"WHERE IS SHE BELLATRIX?" I looked up and saw my husband.

I dived back down but there was too many of the light scums preventing us to catch Keiley. So we had to back track towards the Malfoy's house. I raced towards the house as quick as possible and when we got passed the area of protection we raced down towards the door.

"CISSY!!" I yelled out when I barged out through their door.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be taking Keiley to the Ruggles?? What happened?? Did something happen? Where's Keiley?" My sister started hyperventilating. Looking around franticly when she didn't see Keiley with us.

_**ALBUSpov:**_

Hmm, should I eat a lemon drop of should I have a strawberry sherbet? Both of them are amazingly good, but Madam Promfery would kill me if she found out that I had both of them.

"DUMBLEDORE!" I looked towards my fireplace and saw Dean Spencer fumble out.

"Well, Spencer is there something important to tell me? It is quiet late." I looked at him over my spectacles.

"Dumbledore. I-I-"

"Start from the begging, Spencer."

"When we first knew that Malfoy was going to have their first child, we knew that it would benefit our side if we could capture him or her, to blackmail them. But as you know that they had twins; a boy and a girl. We thought if we captured their daughter then we could make the Malfoy's be our spy. And we got news that they wanted to protect her by moving her to a different family.

Change her appearance and everything, so we would never know where she was. But we also got news that she was being moved today, so I decided that if we didn't catch her today, we would never have the chance. And when we saw them we attacked. Bellatrix was the one that had Keiley, and Trinxs caught up to them. He knocked Keiley off the broom, but Bellatrix killed him after. And I tried to kill her but failed." He finally finished.

"Spencer. You should know that it would have failed. And you should have discussed this with me before you planned all of this. You should know that now you have most likely killed their only daughter, they will come after you and kill all those who were there." I told him. "We are light and they are dark, but why would you use the tactics they use? It just makes you as bad as them." I told him in a cold voice.

I turned my back on him and looked at the pensive. Remembering. "I don't know how long I can protect you from them. But I will, even what you did was wrong. I hope you will learn from your mistakes."

_**NARpov:**_

"We-we, lost her." I barley heard her whisper it out. But even when she whispered, it seemed like she was yelling it out.

"What do you mean you 'lost' her?" I wouldn't believe it. We planned this out so perfectly.

"They knew. They figured it out. We were attacked while we were flying towards the Ruggles. Trinxs hit her with 'Stupefy' and it hit her, then she fell off. I tried to catch her but-but then Spencer came and stopped me, so I couldn't catch her." By the time Bella finished telling us what had happened, tears were falling down rapidly on all of our faces.

"No. No. NOO!!" I fell down tears falling freely down my face. I didn't care who saw me crying now. My only daughter and I don't even know what happened to her. To me that was like stabbing me in the chest multiple times. Painful, and nothing I could do about it.

"Mother?" I looked up and saw Draco looking at me from the top of the staircase. "What's wrong?" He rushed down to me and hugged me.

"Keiley." Was all I could say before I felt my head fall down towards the ground, blackness surrounded me.

_**HERpov:**_

"How is she?" I heard worried whispers.

Slowly stirring, I tried to look at what was going on, but the black spots were stopping me from actually seeing who was talking.

"OHH, she's waking up!" I could hear a female voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked. I didn't know any of these people. But before I could hear their answers I fell back into the darkness.

_**JEANGRANGERpov:**_

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I want kids so badly, but-but today I went to the doctor's office and they said I couldn't have kids." I looked away; I couldn't stand to see what my husband was going to say. We both wanted kids so badly, but unfortunately for me, I couldn't have any.

"It's ok, Jean, we can always adopt. Right?" I looked up surprised by his response.

"Rea-really?"

"Rea-" But before he could finish we heard a loud thud in our backyard.

"What was that?" I asked

"I don't know." Paul answered

I got up from the couch and walked towards the back door. Slowly I opened the door and walked out, but I couldn't really see what was out there, it was past night fall.

I gasped "It's a girl?!" I found a small girl about 10 spread eagle on the ground, wearing funny clothes.

We crouched down to look at the girl, she looked, beautiful. And surprisingly she looked so much like us, with my eyes, and hair, and she had Paul's face.

"Take her to the house." I heard myself whisper to Paul.

He picked her up and carried her back to the couch where we were sitting shortly before.

"How is she?" I whispered.

Suddenly the little girl started moving slowly, her eyes blinking, and looked up at us with confusion.

"OH, she's waking up!" I whispered to Paul.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, but before we could answer, she fell back to the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know, but she seems fine." Paul replied.

It was some time later, and the girl was still un-conscious, I don't know why, but it seemed like this girl was lost. It's not it was an everyday thing to find a little girl in your backyard, un-conscious.

"Maybe we could keep the little girl…" I suggested.

"Jean, I know, I really want a kid too, but this girl belongs to a family. We can't just take her and say that she's ours."

"I-I know, it's just that-" I got distracted when all of a sudden when I saw a note sticking out of her pocket.

"What's this?" I asked?

I pulled out the little envelope, my curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to open it and read it. And it might tell me a little more about this little girl. I opened the envelope and looked at Paul.

I began to read the letter out loud for him to know what it wrote:

'Dear Mr. and ,

We hope that our daughter has reached the safe house, as we did plan to only pretend to live with you so that we are sure about her safety, we hope that you have received our other letter about her staying there permanently, until she reaches her 17th birthday, as we have heard somebody that they will check and make sure we don't know where our child is, I hope that you have read the letter before she got here, we need you to modify her memory, and we have already put her glamour charm on.

We wish you to not mention our family before she goes to Hogwarts, we would like that she will not be able to break through the memory charm before she reads the other letter with her, that we have slipped in. That letter will let her remember what had happened before.

We wish to communicate with you after we have made it sure that it is safe to do so.

Sincerely yours  
The Malfoy's'

"What are they talking about?" I broke the silence after I finished reading the letter.

"I think that it means that we are suppose to make sure that we keep her safe from…some people." Paul answered.

"But what is a modify charm?" The more I read it the more it made me confused.

"I don't know, but it seems like magic. And they mention another letter with her. And I suppose that we aren't suppose to read it." Paul held onto my hand now.

"Well we have to keep her now then!" I looked at Paul and he shook his head silently.

"Well good thing were moving to our new house soon. I mean what would the neighbor say when they see her? It's not like we have kids!" he told me.

"In the letter, they didn't mention what the name was for this little girl. I always wanted to name my first daughter Hermione." I told Paul after a moment of silence.

"It's fine with me." He told me.

After a while of silence a sudden loud noise broke it

SCREECH

I jumped up from the couch and looking around from where I was sitting. Finally I saw what made the noise. I walked slowly towards the window and spotted an owl by the window.

"It's an owl!" I said in surprise.

I let the owl in and it stuck its leg to my face, and attached to its leg was a letter.

"It's addressed to Hermione…But how in the world did they know that we have her here? We just barley named her!" I was surprised when I read the front of the letter that was addressed to Hermione.

Hermione then started to moan and open her eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked when she sat up straight from the couch.

"Were your parents, Hermione. Don't you remember anything?" Paul started.

"Pa-parents?"

"Don't you remember anything honey?" I caught on.

"N-no."

"Well you fell off the tree climbing and, well you were unconscious since this afternoon." Paul kept going on, and he said it like it really did happen.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes."

"We-well I don't even remember my name! Is something wrong with my head?" She asked worried.

"Your name is Hermione Granger." I spoke quickly. "It's getting late Hermione dear, you should go to sleep."

She stood up slowly and then walked up the stairs. "Uh where's my room?" She asked suddenly from the top of the stairs.

Shoot! I didn't think about that yet.

"Well were moving Mione dear, and were moving all your clothes and everything else to the new house, so your jus t going to sleep in those clothes." Paul told her.

"Ok then, but where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch." I told her.

"Did you guys take my tooth brush and everything else too then?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yes, yes we did." I stuttered.

"But we have plenty of extras for you to use. Remember? Were Dentists, so we always have extra tooth brushes!" Paul told her jokingly.

"…What are de-dentist?" She asked curiously.

"We take care of people's teeth. Make them look nice and clean for them." I told them.

"Oh, ok then." She answered surprised.

"WAIT!" I said before she continued to walk. "When you were unconscious, a note came in for you. By owl. And well it was addressed to you so we didn't open it." She walked back down slowly, and the way she moved was so…so graceful, and her clothing, funny looking but looked very expensive, and by that I could guess that she was from a very wealthy family.

"A letter?" She came to me when I held out the letter to her. "I'll read it in the bathroom. …Where is the bathroom-again?" She asked.

"Down the hall to your left." I told her.

_**DRApov:**_

I was getting ready in my bathroom when I heard someone crash into our house. Then they started to mumble, fast. But this wasn't the first time it's happened before, mother and father were very important as they once told me and Keiley. And it was very often that people came and talked to mother and father.

But suddenly I heard my mother yell. That scared me. My mother doesn't yell like those…like someone in deep pain. I ran to the railing and looked down. And saw mother and father… and the ones that shocked me were my Aunt Bella, and Uncle Rodolphus. Weren't they supposed to be with Keiley? I thought that they were taking her to the safe house? And I didn't think that it would be that fast.

"Mother?" I ran as quickly as I could when I saw tears streaming down her face, and sitting on the ground. Hugging her with all my might, I asked her, "What's wrong?" but all she could say was 'Keiley' and she passed out. "What's wrong with mom?" I asked, it frightened me to see my mom so emotional.

"We were on the way to place Keiley to the Ruggles and the Light sided people came and attacked us. They knocked off Keiley and we tried to catch her but they stopped us so we don't know what happened to her." My uncle explained to me.

"So…we don't know where or how Keiley is then?" I asked. Everyone nodded their head. Fire was burning in me, and red spots were starting form around me. "I'll go to bed now." I said quickly while my dad picked up my mom from me and placed her on the couch.

As I walked up to stairs I was thinking to myself, why would they do that? My sister was only 11, ONLY 11!! How could they do that? And they say that Death Eaters were bad! There just as bad as they say we are!

Finally I reached my room, I quickly ran in and closed the door, jumped into my bed and crawled under my blankets. I couldn't control it anymore. The tears I held back downstairs started to pour down my face. Keiley was all I could think about. My sister, the only one that totally understands me. She was everything to me and my dad and mom. Now, I don't have a clue where she is, I couldn't even save her, because I don't know where she is.

I cried for a long time. Feeling...so empty. But I felt so tired as I cried. And I don't know when but I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**LUCpov**_:

"Lucius, Cissa, I'm-I'm very sorry." Bellatrix told us. I sat beside my wife, now sitting up, and pale, well paler than usually.

"It's not your fault Bella. I now that you tried your best to keep her safe." Narcissa spoke. Even though she tried to hide it, I could see through the mask. She didn't want to make Bella and Rodolphus feel even guiltier so she tried to hide her pain.

"I need to go check on Draco. I know that he'll hate be in shock about this. He'll feel lost and lonely without Keiley." Narcissa said out loud.

"No, you should sit and I'll go check on him." I told her when she tried to stand up. She looked into my eyes and spoke softly.

"No, we'll go together than." I looked and nodded.

I got up and helped Narcissa up, looked at Bella and Rodolphus and spoke to them. "You can get a spare room in the house. It's getting quite late and I'm sure that they'll be surrounding your manor when you get back." They nodded we continued to walk up to our rooms while Bella and Rodolphus walked towards the stair case that led them to the guest rooms.

When we approached Draco's room I was about to knock but Narcissa grabbed my hand to stop it from knocking. I looked at her confused, but suddenly I understood why she stopped me. It was faint, but if you listened closely you could hear quiet sobs coming from the room.

"Draco." Narcissa whispered. Her tears finally flowing down her face again.

Even though the tears didn't fall, my eyes were clouded with tears. Draco was never the one to cry, he was always happy, and even happier when Keiley was around. Now we don't know where or how she is, must be making Draco very, very upset. We were standing by the door for some time, and finally Draco stopped.

Narcissa, slowly opened the door and found a bundle on the bed. We walked quietly and slowly picked up the blankets. Underneath we found Draco curled up his face blotchy red from crying. Looking so…lonely.

Narcissa fixed up all the blanket to make it more comfortable. And I pulled her towards the door. "I feel so useless. Lucius, I-I feel so useless. I couldn't help take Keiley to the Ruggels and now I can't do anything to make Draco feel better." Narcissa sobbed when we got to our room.

"I know, it hurts me a lot to. But we've got to be strong for Draco." I spoke to her softly kissing the top of her head. Slowly her sobbing were slowing down and finally she fell asleep. Pulling down the covers and placed her onto the bed.

I turned around to go to the balcony, the stars were shinning bright against the black sky. The weather perfect to go star gazing. One of Keiley's favorite thing to do at night.

Turning back to the room, I closed the door softly and locked it. "You've just earned your death sentence Spencer." I whispered to myself. I wasn't going to let that filth going around trying to kill my daughter and get away with it.

**Alright I finally finished this chapter! And I think it's a record for me to ever put up 4 chapters!! And ha half way through I found how to spell all the names! What a miracle.**


	6. They look familiar

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not in a million years. And some of it is from the book, just to clear that up if it sounded familiar.**

_**BLApov:  
**__**5 days before Hogwarts start.**_

"Draco, you look awful. Are you sure you're ok?" I asked Draco, worried about my best friend.

"I'm fine Blaise." Draco said coldly, even if he said that he was ok, I could tell that he was in pain. I could tell that he was in pain from losing his sister, and I only knew because my dad- step dad -was part of protecting Keiley.

Even though when I went to the Malfoy manor I never did see his little sister besides the pictures in his bedroom of them together, but they definitely looked happy together, and that was not an emotion that Draco showed often around people.

"I know how you feel-"

"No you don't." He whispered. That was worse than him not yelling at me.

"Ok, so maybe I don't know how you feel, but you've got to let it go, Draco, it's not like she's going to come back to life! She FELL off a broom in the air! She won't come back. Just get over it!" I was panting by the time I finished my little speech

"Get over it? Get over it?" He whispered. "Get over the fact that my little sister is lost, or as everyone tells me, 'dead'?!" He yelled. "How would you feel if your little brother was lost and couldn't be found? Yes, Blaise, I can just totally get over the fact that my sister is GONE!" He said sarcastically.

"Well it's just the fact that you look dead! You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you barley talk! I just want my friend to be normal." I said the last part softly.

_**DRApov**_

"Well it's just the fact that you look dead! You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you barley talk! I just want my friend to be normal." Blaise said the last part softly.

I looked at Blaise. "I want to be normal again! But I can't stop thinking about Keiley." My eyes watering. "I can't stand the fact that I couldn't do anything for her! I couldn't protect her! Do you know how that feels?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't really know how it feels, but I know that your, parents are in worse pain than you are. You lost your sister, but think about them, they lost their only daughter, and they feel like their slowly losing you too. You don't eat, you barley talk. They couldn't help Keiley because they weren't there, but here you are, and they can't do anything to make you feel better."

"I just want my sister, that's all I want." I whispered out.

"I know you do, but your parents want you back to normal, and so do I. I know it's going to be hard getting over your sister, but think about your parents."

I sat there looking at Blaise, thinking about my sister. No, I wasn't going to get over my sister, because I know, I just know, that she's still alive, somewhere.

"I know you want me to get over my sister, but I know, I don't know how, but I know that my sister isn't dead. I can still feel that she's alive!" I said, trying to explain to Blaise why I wouldn't give up on the fact that everyone tells me that she was dead.

"Do you really think that she could have stand falling off the broom at that height?" He asked me.

"Yes, because I can still feel my sister, I just can." I told Blaise firmly. "But don't tell my parents, because I don't' want them to think about Keiley, and because no matter how hard I try to explain to them, they wouldn't understand. And as you've said, they have enough to handle."

"Fine, I won't tell them what we've talked about, but Draco; I don't want you disappointed if you don't find your sister." He said softly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Blaise, dear do you want to stay for dinner with us?" My mother put her head through the door and looked at us.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Malfoy. I promised my mother that I would be home for dinner." Blaise said politely. "And I should leave; my mother is expecting me soon."

Blaise looked at me right before he left my room, and the words he said before my mother came in, came to my mind. _I don't want you disappointed if you don't find your sister. _No, I will find my sister, even if it takes forever.

_**HERpov**_

_September 1__st_

"Wow, this is incredible!" I said to myself when I walked though the wall to the Hogwarts express.

"Wow." I guess my parents agree with me. "Hermione, dear, it's about time to get onto the train." My mother said to me.

"Yeah, I guess I have to go now." I looked at my parents faces. "Don't worry I'll write to you as often as I can." I said while I read their sad faces.

"We'll miss you." My mother grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I'll miss you guys tons as well." I said with small smile.

TWEET TWEET

"Well I guess I better get on to the train now." I said.

My parents nodded and I walked to the door of the train, the guy helping me lift my trunks onto the train. I waved to them before stepping onto the train. Pushing my things as I tried to find a compartment was not an easy thing. I finally found an empty when near the back of the train, and when I was trying to put my trunks up the rack a boy came in.

Looking scared and nervous he asked me. "C-can I s-s-it here with you?"

"Of course." I replied. He seemed like a nice boy.

"H-hi, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said timidly.

"Hi Neville, I'm Hermione Granger." I said with a small smile, trying to be as nice as I could to calm his nervousness.

"Wow that is a very pretty necklace you have there." Neville said pointing to the necklace I was playing with at the moment.

"Huh? Oh, thank you."

"**Who gave it to you?" He asked curious** "**Oh, well I don't really remember who gave it to me, but I remember the person who gave this to me was really close to me, I just can't seem to remember who it is." I explained. ** "**Oh, well I think it's very beautiful." He said blushing.** "**Thanks."** **After that we fell into a comfortable silence. Looking out the window, I thought about the question Neville asked. **_**Who gave it to you?**_** I always had dreams about this family, but their faces were always hazy, never clear enough for me to see it clearly.** **But I could tell this family was a rich, family of four. Their son and daughter were so similar even from my hazy views. I could tell that they were very close together and their faces were so alike. And somehow, I felt like this was the boy that gave me this necklace. I don't know how, but it seemed like I knew this boy, and the girl somewhere. And we were very close.** **RIBBIT. RIBBIT** **I looked to Neville. ** **Blushing furiously he took out a frog from his sweater, and I didn't notice until now that it was very big and gray. "So-sorry. That's my pet" he muttered furiously.** "**Oh, that's ok. I'm sure he's a lovely pet." I smiled at him** "**Uh, yeah, his names Trevor." He smiled.** "**So, were you born into a wizarding family or are you a muggel born?" I asked. My curiosity getting the better of me.** "**Wizarding family, what about you?"** "**Muggel born." I said smiply.** "**OH! I don't hate muggels!" He started panicking looking around nervously.** "**I can tell. You can relax you know." I said.** "**Oh, well I just didn't want to offend anyone."** "**Yeah. So have you tried any of the magic yet? I looked through all the books, and I've already tried some of the basic ones!" I was excited to share the information about how I could already do magic.** "**N-no. I'm not very good with magic."** "**OH! Well that's ok, I'm sure that your good at something. Everyone's got to be good at something." I said trying to make him feel bad.** "**I'm not sure that I could be good at any-"** **Before he could finish his sentence, his frog-Trevor- jumped out his hands and jumped out the door.** "**OH NO! TREAVOR!" He yelled standing up.** "**I'll help." I said, running out as well.** **Opening all the doors and asked if anyone saw a frog was hard work.** **I opened another compartment door and walked in "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." I asked.** "**We've already told him we haven't seen it." A boy with red hair and freckles told me. But I already lost interest, the boy –red hair- was holding his wand –which looked like it was about to fall apart- and it seemed like he was about to do some magic, and I couldn't stop myself when I asked " Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." I took a seat and the boy looked a little taken aback.** "**Er- all right." He cleared his throat and began ** "**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow  
turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened, the rat, stayed the same grey, not moving an inch.** "**Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was every such a surprise when I got my letter. But I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" I asked saying it all fast.** "**I'm Ron Weasley." The boy with red haired said.** "**Harry Potter." The boy with black hair and glasses replied.** **Harry Potter? Wow I'm meeting THE Harry Potter. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical history **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**."** "**Am I?" He asked sounding surprise. Well I guess that I would to, but how in the world didn't he know about that?** "**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad …Anyways, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect that we'll be there soon." I stood up and brushed off the invisible dust off my robes and left the compartment.** "**Sorry Neville, I couldn't find it anywhere." I said once I walked back into the compartment we shared.** "**It's ok, Hermione, you tried already."** "**Well I'm going to go to the front and ask when we're getting to Hogwarts." I stood up left. Feeling quite proud of myself, that I was accepted to Hogwarts. ** **I slid the door open at the front of the train, and walked in. "When will we arrive at Hogwarts?" I asked politely.** "**We should be arriving very soon." I nodded my head a said a quick thank you and left.** **I couldn't hold in my excitement when the train came to a stop. I jumped out of my seat scaring Neville, smiling an apology I opened the door and I pushed my way out to the exit. ** **When I got out I looked around to try to find my way around. Seeing most kids heading one way, I started to follow, then all of a sudden a loud voice shouted out in the noisy night.** "**FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS!" ** **I looked back to where the voice was, and all I saw was a huge, tall shadow. Not sure, I went back there and sure enough all the first years where there standing by what looked like a giant.** "**ALRIGHT FOLLOW ME! GET A BOAT** **He lead towards the little boats that were floating in the big lake. Not sure when he asked us to get into one of the boats. All of a sudden the boats started to move by itself. Ahh the wonder of magic.** **This place was amazing! The way the castle looked in the night with the stars out, beautiful! I stood there for a bit stunned then I got out of the boat once it touched the other side of the lake.** **I followed everyone else out and started to walk up the big stairs, all of a sudden I saw a boy with platinum blond hair. The hair looked exactly like the boy in my dreams. He suddenly turned around and I locked eyes with him. Confusion clouded those stormy grey eyes. Those eyes, I knew them somewhere.** **His dark haired friend looked at me all of a sudden and I thought I knew him somewhere as well…a picture or something like that. His friend only looked at me quickly and toke the other boy attention again.** **Those faces look like I knew them…but I couldn't place it. It made me feel something that didn't want to surface out of my brain.** Alright so that was the next chapter. SOOOOO SORY that I toke soo long!! I really am sorry. It was just the fact that I started it in the summer then I started school and then I just forgot that I started this chapter and never finished!!!!!! But you know if you guys give me some reviews, I'll update quicker. =) And thank to all those who did review, alerted and everything else!!! 


	7. Maybe

**Hello people of fanfic! Sorry that it took me so long to update, I went on a three week vacation, and now I'm having some troubles with all my friends and that doesn't make me really want to write anything. And I made like lots of mistakes in my other chapters so I fixed them and changed like only the tinniest bit. **

**Well here goes the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Well if I did own this I would be touring the whole world.**

_**DRApov:**_

_September 1__st_

"Draco, are you all ready to go yet?" My mother asked me.

Looking out my window I answered "Yes. I'll be down in a few minuets."

Hearing my mother close my door, I walked out to my balcony sitting on the swinging chair that Keiley made father get for her. She said that it made her feel like flying and it made her think clearer.

I sit down on and naturally start swinging. I missed her so much, but I was trying my hardest not to show it and I think that it's working. After having Blaise telling me these things, I really have been trying not to make my parents worry after me.

I get up from the swing and start to head toward the fireplace where both my parents are already waiting for me.

"You excited?" My mother asked? Trying to get me excited.

"Yeah." I faked a smile for them and acted happy.

"Hey Draco!" I turn around and see that it was Blaise and walk towards him, his mom following to meet with my mom and dad.

"Let's go onto the train." I said and waved goodbye to my parents before stepping onto the train.

"You doing better?"

I nodded and continued to find an empty compartment. "Hey I hear that Harry Potter is coming this year!" I heard someone say as I walked past an opened compartment.

"Harry Potter?" Blaise asked curiously.

I walk into the compartment that had Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle, sitting there waiting for us.

"Draco, Blaise!" They said as we walked in.

"How was your summer Draco?" Pansy asked softly. She knew everything about how much I loved my sister and how she went missing.

"Not too bad. How was yours?" I asked

"Good. How was yours Blaise?" She looked over to Blaise, knowing that I didn't want to talk about this right now.

They talked about their summer and whatever else they talk about, while eating sweets.

"I'll be back I need to talk to Milli about some stuff." Pansy said as she got up and left to find her our other friends.

"Bathroom." Blaise said and walked out the compartment as well.

"Hey did you know that Harry Potter is on the train with us right now?" Goyle said looking at me.

That gave me an idea.

"Let's go visit him." I said smiling and got up with them following me.

We walked around the train and finally seeing the compartment that held Harry Potter and some red head in it.

I put on a confident face on and pushed the door opened like I owned the place.

"So I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. And you must be him," I said looking at the black haired boy. "We met at Digionally. Remember?" I smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." I held my hand out towards him.

He kept his hands to himself Well if he doesn't want to make friends then they're going to get it.

"Leave the place Malfoy." Carrot top said.

"Nope, we finished all our sweets, and seeing that you still have a lot, were might just take some." I said reaching over to the candy. But suddenly a rat came out and jumped onto Crabb's hand.

"AHH! RAT!" We yelled and tried to shake it off. Then ran out after the rat flew off his hands.

"That was disgusting!" I said. "Who has a pet rat?" That was only for peasants who couldn't afford to have an owl. We walked back to our compartment. Pansy and Blaise were sitting there waiting for us to come back.

"Where did you guys go?" Pansy asked. "I came back and I only found Blaise."

"Out." Was all I said before I sat down and looked out the window. Tuning out everyone's voice.

**We arrived at the station and we all got out. We heard a loud voice,** **"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS!" I turned around and saw a giant standing there. ** "**How could they let this thing stay here?" I heard Pansy whisper to Blaise.** **I ignored them and walk towards the giant, following him to a bunch a boats and got in with Blaise and Pansy following me in. I looked at the castle after the bend and it looked beautiful. I was positive that if Keiley was here she would absolutely love this sight. The star against the blanket of darkness. ** **We hit the dock and got out carefully. As we walked towards the stair I felt a pair of eye staring at me. Even though I get lots of people staring at me I turned around to see who was staring. I met a pair of chocolate brown eye and it seemed so confused to who I was. Well they must be a muggle not to know who I am. ** "**Hey what do you think of this place?" Blaise asked me and that toke my attention away from this girl.** "**So far? Well I love it." I whispered not wanting others hear my answer. I knew I would love it even more if I had Keiley with me. ** **We walked up the stairs towards the castle and it was HUGE! And not to mention beautiful. Maybe I could have a good time at Hogwarts and tell Keiley all about it when I find her again. Maybe.** Well there's the next chapter, sorry it's so short, but I don't know what to write for the next chapter…so maybe you guys can give me some idea…???!! And thank goodness it's Christmas Holiday!! Only 4 days until CHRISTMAS!! 


End file.
